Conventional signal distribution systems include, by way of example, cable television systems, satellite television systems, and systems providing Internet protocol television (IPTV) over digital subscriber line (DSL) or fiber. Such systems are configured to distribute media streams associated with subscription television services to system subscribers or other users. Subscription television services are usually tied to a particular household or other predetermined subscriber location. Typically, a given subscriber is provided with an interface device, such as a set-top box or receiver, for communicating with system head end equipment. The interface device is configured to permit the subscriber to receive, on a television or other presentation device coupled to the interface device at a home location, the particular subscription television services to which that subscriber is entitled by virtue of the subscription. A given subscription may encompass, by way of example, a number of basic broadcast channels, as well as one or more premium programming channels, such as movie channels, sports channels, specialty channels, pay-per-view channels, on-demand video channels, etc.
A serious drawback of conventional cable, satellite and IPTV systems is that there is typically no roaming capability provided for subscribers. That is, subscribers generally must be at their respective home locations in order to receive the television services to which they have subscribed. By way of example, if a first subscriber leaves his or her home location and visits a remote location that also serves as a home location for a second subscriber, there is no mechanism provided for allowing the first subscriber to access his or her subscription television services at the second subscriber location. Thus, if the first subscriber has paid for access to a premium programming channel at his or her home location, that subscriber has no ability to access the premium programming channel at the remote location. This is the case even if the remote location, that is, the home location of the second subscriber, has the same television service provider and type of interface device as the home location of the first subscriber.
The above-cited U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/130,329 discloses techniques which address and solve the remote accessibility problem. In one embodiment disclosed therein, an arrangement is provided whereby subscribers can access their usual home location subscription television services when at remote locations, without the need for carrying media devices, communications devices or other equipment to the remote locations.
Further advances in remote accessibility are described in the above-cited U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 11/145,832, 11/399,726 and Ser. No. 11/399,872.
Despite the considerable advances provided by the techniques described in the above-cited U.S. patent applications, a need remains for additional improvements in providing user accessibility to subscription television services or other content via cable, satellite and IPTV systems, as well as other types of signal distribution systems.